


Small World

by Axelrocks



Category: The Big Bang Theory, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: California and Virginia were on opposite ends of the country. He thought he had left that crazy bastard behind to never see again and his red, spray painted message had been pretty clear. Yet, somehow, he was here in Alexandria. Series of oneshots. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Lately, I've been rereading all the fabulous Shenny stories and my love for the couple has been renewed with a force. I finished my last TBBT story months ago and thought I'd never write another. Well, including this one, I have three other stories started. So far they're all crossovers with other shows.
> 
> I know this isn't really Shenny, but I still hope there are still some loyal Shenny shippers out there who will give this a look. Hopefully, more will be coming. I may just write little oneshots to ease myself back into TBBT.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

The new couple had been a great help to them, during the time of rebuilding after the fall of Negan. Sheldon, along with Eugene, were able to come up with ways to conserve more energy using the solar panels. Sheldon even helped with ways to make their fences more structurally sound.

Penny, despite the year of fending off hungry walkers and murderous humans, still had a sunny persona about her. She helped Carol and Rosita in the infirmary, tending to the wounded from the war and helped put most of them at ease with one glance at her bright smile.

Though, they had come after all the fighting was done, everyone welcomed them into Alexandria. They all had come to like the pair.

Except one.

He hadn't been there when Penny and Sheldon had stumbled up to the gate. He had been out on a week long supply run with Aaron several miles out. They had pulled into Alexandria with a box truck full of supplies from canned food to bandages.

Sheldon had been looking over a blueprint when the truck had pulled through. Penny and the other women from the infirmary had come out to help unload and Sheldon decided that he could lend a hand, as well.

"Hey, sweetie," Penny greeted and placed a palette of canned goods in his long arms. "Take this to the pantry for me."

Lately, Sheldon found he'd do anything for Penny. Especially if she gave him that smile. "Of course, Penny." He turned around the corner of the truck and-

" _You_!"

Standing in front of Sheldon was a man he thought he'd never see again.

His old roommate. The one before Leonard.

"Oh, and one more thing Shel-" Penny came to a stop beside Sheldon. There was a palpable tension in the air. Penny looked between the two men.

"How are _you_ here?" The man nearly jabbed his forefinger into Sheldon's chest, but he seemed to remember that Sheldon didn't like to be touched and it hovered a few inches from his body.

"Easy. Penny and I traveled across the country." He inclined his head toward Penny. "This is Penny, by the way. She lived across the hall from me."

"Did you drive out the guy that lived there before, too?"

Penny looked as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "Sheldon, is this your-?"

"Glenn!" A slightly pregnant woman with short, dark hair walked up to the other man and embraced him. Glenn placed a soft hand on the woman's protruding belly and kissed her softly.

"Missed you," the woman said before kissing him again.

"Missed you, too, Maggie."

Penny watched the tender moment with a soft smile. She was a sucker for happy reunions. "Are you sure this is the same guy who wrote ' _Die, Sheldon, Die_!' on Leonard's wall?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this and make it a series of oneshots revolving around Glenn and Sheldon. There will be some Shenny and there will be some Caryl, so if you don't like any of that I'll worn you before each chapter so you can skip it, if it really bothers you that much.
> 
> Slight, slight Caryl and Shenny in this chapter. You honestly have to squint.

 

"No way in _hel_ l, Rick."

This day couldn't get any worse. Not for him, anyway. First, a walker had nearly gotten him on the way back from the supply run and then, he had found out that his old roommate was in town. Honestly, he didn't know which was worse.

"I'm sorry, Glenn. With us rebuilding, we need to conserve energy and your house is the only one with the empty room."

"But the baby-"

"Isn't due for a few more months and they should be moved out by then. I don't understand why you're fighting this."

 _You have no idea, Rick._ "I knew Sheldon a long time ago. In fact, we were roommates once. Briefly. _Very_ briefly." Oh, why hadn't the insane bastard taken his spray painted words seriously. Then, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"In California?"

"I went out there for school and then, transferred to Atlanta. Sheldon was the reason for that."

"Really? What did he do that was so bad?"

"The guy's crazy neurotic! He had a spot for _everything._ He had days where he ate certain foods and if he didn't, you would never hear the end of it." Glenn gripped his hair. "He had a bathroom schedule, Rick. I'm not talking about when he wanted the bathroom for showers. He had a _poop_ schedule and God forbid if I was in there during his time."

Rick took it all in, looking shocked. "I'm sure he is no longer like that. Everyone's changed since the Turn."

"You're still going to make me room with him?"

Rick placed a hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Yes. I'm sorry."

He slumped his shoulders. "Can't Penny take the room and Sheldon can go sleep on Daryl and Carol's couch?" Maybe Daryl would get so fed up with him, _he_ would kill him.

"They wanted to stay together. Would you and Maggie want to be separated?"

Glenn sighed, defeated. "No. Fine, since I have no choice. But I can't promise you that I won't kill him!"


	3. Chapter Three

*Knock knock knock* "Glenn."

*Knock knock knock* "Glenn."

*Knock knock knock* "Glenn."

Glenn thought about ignoring the knocking on his and Maggie's bedroom door, but knew from experience that the round would start again. So, he climbed from the bed, where he was resting _(no, he was not pouting!_ ) and wrenched open the door so hard he was surprised it didn't come off its hinges.

"What do you want?"

Sheldon covered his throat with an arm and looked frightened (if Glenn was a better person, he wouldn't have smiled in glee). "I apologize do you have a 'do not knock before a certain time' rule? Penny had one back in Pasadena. Now, she does not."

 _How about a_ never _knock on my door rule_?

"Was there something you wanted, Sheldon?" He growled.

"Uncanny. You even sound like Penny when I would wake her up too early."

Glenn had to grit his teeth and refrain from slamming the door shut. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Sheldon looked a little perturbed by Glenn's tone of voice, but fortunately did not remark about it. "It seems we are roommates, once more."

"No shit, Sherlock." Was that it? He knew they were roommates, though he had fought Rick tooth and nail about it.

"It's Sheldon and- Oh, that's just a saying, isn't it? Though, I suppose I would not mind being called Sherlock, seeing as he was incredibly intelligent and-"

"Goodbye."

"Wait!" Sheldon pressed a forearm against the door, preventing it from falling shut. It was like he had done that before.

"What?"

"Since we are now roommates, Glenn, I would like to-"

"For the love of _God_ , if you make me sign another Roommate Agreement, no one will ever find your body."

This time, Sheldon took a step back and looked terrified. "I would say that you have grown violent in the years since we had last seen one another, but you did spray paint your wish that I would die on my wall." He straightened. "Also, since you were the one to reside here first, you would be the one to ask me to sign a Roommate Agreement. If you were to make one."

If things were different, Glenn knew he would have taken a sick glee in writing up a contract for Sheldon to sign. It would have served the crazy bastard right. Who scheduled their bowel movements, anyway?

"I have come to apologize for whatever it was I did back in California."

_What?_

"From now on, I will endeavor to be the perfect roommate. Though, I still do not understand how I was _not_ a perfect roommate before. But, I digress."

"Oookay." What else could he say to that? Right now, he was just going along for the ride.

"For I fear that if I don't, you will kill me and dispose of my body where no one will ever find it."

"I wouldn't let him do that, sweetie."

A pretty blonde woman joined Sheldon's side and pinched his arm lightly, earning her a glare from the taller man. Glenn wanted to think there was nothing wrong with Penny, but there had to be something off in her head if she was willing staying with Sheldon.

"I'm sorry if Sheldon was bothering you, Glenn."

"Don't be absurd, Penny," Sheldon argued, turning his focus on her. "If I was bothering him, he would have simply told me to go away."

Penny placed a hand on her hip. "Did he try to slam the door on you?"

"Well...yes."

"That was his non-verbal way of saying go away."

"Oh."

Glenn was watching the whole exchange with a raised eyebrow. Back during his California days, he couldn't imagine Sheldon ever having friends let alone having a girlfriend. But that was what Penny was to him, wasn't it?

"I apologize once more, Glenn."

He jumped when he realized that Sheldon's gaze was back on him. "Uh, for what?"

"It seems I have already failed in being the perfect roommate. I would like to invoke a 'do over'," he said this with air quotes (nothing really had changed). "And now, I will leave you alone. Good day."

Sheldon quickly retreated down the hall with Penny, who was smiling, at his side. "You are such a Wackadoodle, sweetie."


	4. Chapter Four

**Glenn doesn't understand why no one has tried to kill Sheldon yet (or at least threaten to kill him). Surely, he was annoying them by now.**

* * *

Sheldon had been living in Alexandria for two weeks...and Daryl still hadn't killed him.

"What gives?" Glenn confronted him one evening while Daryl was working on his bike.

"What're you talkin' about?" Daryl didn't even look up from whatever the hell he was doing on his bike. Changing the oil? Fixing the brakes? Glenn had no clue...and really, that wasn't why he was there.

"You and Sheldon!" He cried. "You haven't tried to kill him, yet."

Daryl looked up, then. His hair no longer covered his eyes and Glenn watched as they narrowed (well, more so than normal). "What the hell do you mean?"

"It's been two weeks, and he's been working with you on the fence, and I haven't seen you send so much as a _glare_ in his direction. Isn't he driving you crazy?"

Daryl made a face. "Nah, he's fine. I like him."

"You tried to kill me after only a week at the quarry!"

The hunter only shrugged. "Maybe I've mellowed in my old age." He went back to tinkering away on his bike.

"Or maybe Carol's the one who's mellowed you?" He smiled a sly grin, hoping to get a reaction out of the older man.

"Maybe..."

"Ugh!"

"Come on, Glenn. What's got your panties in bunch? Rick told me you tried to pawn the guy off on our couch."

"I hate that guy! I was hoping you would, too."

Daryl stood and crossed his arms. "The guy's all right by me. Talks funny, sometimes. But at least there's emotion in his voice, unlike Eugene's creepy ass."

So, Glenn told Daryl all about his brief stay in California with Dr. Sheldon Cooper as his roommate. It felt cathartic to get it all out. However, he didn't get the reaction out of Daryl he hoped for.

The man only shrugged and said, "That's some crazy shit, but the guy doesn't seem like that now. Well, he's a little odd and I don't understand half the stuff that comes out of his mouth, but this world's changed him.

You wouldn't have liked me before all this, either."

 _Well, I don't like you now!_ He wanted to shout at his friend, but knew that would make him sound like he was twelve...like he was (gasp!) Sheldon.

"Honestly, man, you should let all that shit go. I'm not sayin' you should be best friends with the guy, just accept the fact that he's here, now and he's doing a hell of a good job helping us rebuild."

Glenn couldn't deny that. Sheldon had helped with the solar power and ways to make the fence surrounding their community more secure. Often, Glenn would see Sheldon scribbling away in notebooks or writing in the air, sometimes late into the night and it was all for Alexandria.

He knew because Penny had told him. There were nights, she had told him, where Sheldon wouldn't go to bed until late. Most of the time, she was up with him. But she didn't mind. It had been a long time since he had been this passionate about something.

"Fine," he muttered. "Thanks for the talk."

As he walked back to his house, Glenn thought that maybe he should start giving Sheldon a chance. The man wasn't going anywhere soon, anyway. But then, Glenn remembered the time Sheldon banished him from his apartment for two days for whistling...while getting the mail...four floors down.


	5. Chapter Five

Glenn didn't know what to think when he found his wife and former roommate sitting on the couch, together. Unfortunately, Maggie hadn't shared the same annoyance with Sheldon that Glenn did. In fact, it almost seemed like she _liked_ him.

It was the ultimate betrayal.

"What's going on here?" He asked, standing in front of the pair, arms crossed.

Sheldon looked up from the clipboard in his hands (and of course, he was sitting on the left side of the couch). "I was just asking your wife a few questions about her pregnancy."

"So, are you a _real_ doctor, now?" Glenn asked, snidely.

"I've always been a real doctor. I have two PhDs, after all. Technically, it makes me a Doctor Doctor."

"Ooh, you have two doctorates," Maggie asked, sounding impressed. "You must be super smart."

"I would have to lose several IQ points for me to be considered 'super smart'."

Maggie still looked impressed. Glenn found himself getting more irritated by this. So what if the guy had two doctorates or a hundred, he was still a huge pain in the ass. And what was he doing with a clipboard, anyway?

"Anyways," he broke in before Maggie could fangirl more over Sheldon. " _Why_ are you asking my wife questions about her pregnancy? You're not doing an experiment on her, are you?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't be silly, Glenn. I do not have the appropriate tools to set up an experiment and I would never do one on your lovely wife. I was merely asking about her comfort levels."

"Comfort levels?"

"Yes, she has three months left of her pregnancy and I inquired to how she was feeling."

Glenn turned to look at Maggie, eyes wide. "Have you been in pain?"

"No. Just a little uncomfortable," she answered somewhat sheepishly.

"Which is normal and nothing to be ashamed of. Glenn, your wife needs insoles for her shoes. She-"

"I don't need them, honey," Maggie interrupted after shooting a look in Sheldon's direction.

"Nonsense. You are on your feet most of the day and your feet have been aching more than usual. You need cushion insoles." He looked up at Glenn. "I suggest _Dr. Scholl's_."

Sheldon glanced down at his clipboard. "She is also experiencing cravings. Some of these mixtures are quite odd. Pickles and peanut butter?" He looked to Maggie for confirmation, who nodded with red cheeks. "Also, oreos and peanut butter. Mostly, she's been craving peanut butter. I've placed some cucumbers in a vinegar mixture, so there are her pickles. Unfortunately, we are out of peanut butter. I have checked the pantry and have come up empty."

Glenn could only gape at the man. Who was really the husband here?

"I have conjured up a list for the next time you go out on a supply run. However, if you would like, Penny and I can retrieve them for you. She has been complaining about getting a little stir crazy lately."

"Oh, Sheldon. You don't have to get those things for me." Maggie patted his leg (and he didn't recoil!).

"I would like to. You all have been so hospitable to Penny and I, and I would like to return the favor." He stood and pressed the clipboard to his chest. "I will speak with Rick tonight and by tomorrow, Penny and I should be off. I have already made an itinerary."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." He bowed a little. "Now, I'll leave you to have some alone time with your husband. Have a good evening." He took long strides from the room and up the stairs to where Penny was taking a nap.

Glenn still had no idea what the hell had just happened in front of him. He thought Sheldon had been offering to things for his wife, but he couldn't be sure. The Sheldon of old wouldn't have done that. Nope. Not a chance.

"Sit down, Glenn." Maggie patted the spot next to her.

He took it wordlessly and Maggie leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now, tell me why you don't like Sheldon, again."


End file.
